NGE Personal Humanity
by Wildcard-JT
Summary: The war has begun. Humanity must be saved, but at what cost? Rated T for now. Sorry for the delays, blame it on life! Reviews would be nice!
1. one

Wildcard Studios Presents;

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Personal Humanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva… thanks for rubbing it in my face!

Dedicated to the fallen service members of Operation Iraqi Freedom and Operation Enduring Freedom and also to the friends, families, loved ones, and fellow soldiers they left behind. Gone they may be from this world, yet living forever in our hearts and minds. This we'll defend, Hooah.

Chapter One, Tokyo 3 17 May 2024

The barroom was dim and smoky, furnished with all wood tables, chairs, barstools, and the bar itself. Mirrored signs lined the walls, advertising various liquors, beers, and spirits. At a table in a dark corner, beneath and old picture that proudly proclaimed that this establishment served Bushmills Irish Whiskey, a pair of friends sat at a table for four.

"They're late." Groaned the taller, darker haired of the pair to the bespectacled, shorter friend sitting across from him. His friend regarded him with a chuckle, "You never did have any patience, did you? Don't worry Toji, they'll be here, they've shown up every other time, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Ken." Toji mused as he absently watched beads of moisture run down the side of his bottle of beer. Kensuke smirked, "Of course I'm right. Sit back and enjoy your brew, they'll be here. They're probably both caught in traffic or something." Kensuke said between sips of his Long Island iced tea.

It was a few minutes later when the door opened and in walked another man. He was of average height for a Japanese, with dark hair and dark blue eyes. Toji spotted him first, "Hey, look who finally drug his sorry ass out of the foul demon's clutches! Get your ass over here Shinji!"

Shinji sighed and rolled his eyes as he took his seat at the table, "You know, I really wish you'd stop calling my wife that."

"Never happen," Kensuke said laughing, "So what took you so long? The wife, traffic, the office?" "All three," Shinji replied, "But not in that order, been training a new guy in the kitchen. How he graduated cooking school is beyond me. Then I got in a huge traffic jam on the way home. And once I got home, Asuka… well, that's personal."

"Please, spare us the details." Toji grumbled.

Shinji, noticing that there were only two drinks on the table asked, "What, he's not here yet?" "Nah, figured you'd know where he was." Kensuke replied.

"Well, he said something about a training flight today when he called," Shinji recalled, "Don't worry, he'll be here."

The pair turned trio continued to converse and drink. Shinji ordered a rum and coke while Toji and Kensuke talked of work, Kensuke's latest girlfriend, and finally the past. "Sometimes I just don't believe we made it," Toji reflected, "All that shit, and here we are in this bar, who would've thunk it, huh?"

"I can only think of one thing, we had us. We supported each other through it all. We couldn't have done it any other way." Shinji raised his glass as if to punctuate his statement.

"Damn right."

"Hell yeah."

………………………………………………………………………..

Ten Years Earlier.

NERV Central, Tokyo 3

The conference room was also dimly lit. Gendo Ikari, Commander of NERV Tokyo 3 sat at the head of a holographic table while Kozo Fuyutsuki, his second in command, stood beside him. Around the table were representatives from all the various branches of NERV around the world. Germany, The United States, China, United Kingdom, and France each the commander of their branch, along with their respective second in command.

Commander Ikari was first to speak, "Gentlemen, I gathered you here today to confirm that the Angels have indeed returned. NERV's purpose is to see that they are defeated. Therefore, I am calling Evangelions two, three and four to be immediately deployed to Tokyo 3 in whatever stage of completion. Dr. Langley I'll begin with you, what is the status of Unit Two?"

"Complete and combat ready," the German said in his deep voice, "The pilot is undergoing her final training; we can begin preparations at once."

"Excellent," Gendo replied, turning to the commander of the U.S. First Branch, "Commander Simpson, the status on Unit Three?"

Commander Simpson, an overweight, middle aged man replied, "Complete, but we haven't the initial activation test at this time, due to a lack of a pilot. Therefore, without operational data, there's no way of telling if the EVA is combat ready." "Understandable," Gendo acknowledged, "Once we receive the fourth we will begin testing. General McLanahan, what is the status of Unit Four?"

Lieutenant General McLanahan, a U.S. Air Force General in his late forties replied, "Incomplete. My project chief estimates completion within three months. The fifth's combat training is complete, but we have yet to begin operational training."

"Three months may seem like a long time but considering the fact that Unit Four started construction less than a year ago, it would seem your branch has been making considerable progress. In light of that, I'll also request your project personnel also be transferred to complete the Evangelion." Gendo repositioned his glasses, "I trust this won't be a problem?"

The general thought for a second before he replied, "Moving the entire operation is bound to create delays, but it is imperative that all forces are gathered to combat the Angels. We will begin at once."

"Very well," Gendo address the group, "See that all our efforts are focused on this task. I need the support of all branches for this deployment. Our business here is done."

At that, the room darkened and the conference was over.

"How do you think the committee will handle this breach upon their scenario?" Kozo ask the Commander.

"I could care less, it should only amount to a small revision on their scenario, it won't affect mine." Gendo said as he rested his chin upon his clasped hands.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

NERV, Germany

A young brunette, a NERV lab tech, strode through the hallways of the complex. Nearing the Project Eva facility she took notice of an unshaven, pony tailed man lounging around a break area adjacent to the pilot training center. "Hey Kaji, did you hear the news?"

Ryoji Kaji looked at her with an appraising eye, "What news might that be, the news that Unit Two is deploying? Or has my dreams finally came true and you are now single?" The lab tech giggled, "The first one silly, you know full well that I'm still engaged." Kaji put on a hurt look, "Ah yes, and such a shame. But, if you ever change your mind…" "Should I change my mind, you'll be in Japan." She finished for him, "See you later!" she said as she walked away.

"A massive deployment of all first generation Evangelions," Kaji thought to himself, "Ikari's nuts must really be in a vice, not to mention the 'special cargo' I'll be delivering to him." Kaji could've lost himself in his thoughts for quite some time if it weren't for a fourteen year old, red-headed bundle of energy clad in a plugsuit bursting through the door of the training center. "Kaji! Did you see me? Wasn't I awesome?"

"Whoa take it easy Asuka, you were great." He told her, "But I need you to start packing your stuff."

"Where we going?"

"Japan, Unit Two is being deployed."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

NERV U.S. Second Branch,

Groom Lake, Nevada

United States Air Force Lieutenant General Patrick "Muck" McLanahan sat behind his desk in his office, in the facility once known as the Hi technology Aerospace Weapons Center (HAWC). Across the office on a black leather sofa Major General David Luger and Marine Corps Sergeant Major Chris Wohl sat, awaiting the beginning of their meeting. McLanahan was first to speak. "To put Ikari's conference in a nutshell, we're moving the entire operation to NERV Central."

"It's the big one Muck, I recommend we airlift an advance party of equipment and personnel to get things set up across the pond," Luger advised, "Meanwhile, I'll see about getting a ship that will suit our purposes for transporting Unit Four."

"Agreed, start uploading the armor and support equipment on the ship as soon as we get it, meanwhile we can continue construction one the Eva itself for a few days longer." McLanahan turned to the Sergeant Major, "Have the pilot ready, I assume he'll want to accompany the Eva."

Wohl stood and saluted, "Yes sir."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sergeant Major Chris Whol strode briskly through the hallway of the base's main troop barracks, he stopped at room 115 and knocked twice.

"You lookin' for the kid, Sergeant Major?" the marine at the duty desk just down the hall asked. "Yeah, he isn't in?"

"Last I heard he was at the range with the guys, Sergeant Major," the marine said, checking his log, "Yep, right here, signed out a half hour ago."

"Alright, thanks Corporal."

"Hoorah!"

"Figures," Wohl thought to himself as he left the barracks, "that kid burns up more ammo…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Walking into the indoor weapons range Wohl heard a commotion, the shouting of at least 30 men echoed through the large, open facility. A single shot rang out and the shouts were replaced by groans and cheers. As he made his way to the crowd a Marine notice his approach and shouted, "At ease!" "Carry on." Wohl told them.

"Alright," a Staff Sergeant was saying, "The kid's got one shot left, double or nothing gents!" As Wohl made his way though the crowd he noticed the fifth child in the prone position, behind an M-24 sniper rifle. The bets were made, the target silhouette was sent downrange, and the Staff Sergeant continued, "Alright men, sound off!" The Marines began shouting at such a volume that easily made thinking nearly impossible as the fifth child brought his weapon to his shoulder and took up his sights. He inhaled, exhaled, paused, and fired.

Silence fell over the Marines as the target made its way back from downrange. It bore one single hole directly through the center of the silhouette, exactly where the white dot would've been. The fifth child looked at his handiwork and grinned. "Good shooting as usual, Pilot Taylor." Wohl told him, "But is it necessary to relive my Marines of so much of their hard earned pay?" "That's what they get for betting against me, Sergeant Major." Said the fifth child, Marcus Taylor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A few minutes later, after Marc turned in his weapon to the Arms Room and collected his cut of the winnings he followed Wohl out of the complex. "So what did you need to see me about, Sergeant Major?" Marc asked, "I hope it wasn't anything to do with that back there." Wohl chuckled, "No, you're right, they got what they deserved. I came to tell you to pack your gear, you're PCSing to NERV central."

"When do I leave?"

"Within the week."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tokyo 3

Captain Misato Katsuragi surveyed the damage that her small "party" caused. It could've been worse, she figured, it was only herself and her new roommate, Shinji.

She'd received a phone call a few minutes earlier from none other than Commander Ikari himself. "Strange," she though, "I never figured he'd lower himself as to call me directly." He had called to inform her of the upcoming deployment of the Evas, perhaps the single most important military operation in modern history, and that once all the pieces got to Tokyo 3, it would be her task to put them into place.

She looked over to Shinji's room, with the door bearing the sign "Shinji's Lovely Suite" that she had placed upon it. She walked over and slid the door open. Shinji was on his bed, facing away from the door, pretending to be asleep. "Poor kid," she thought, "That battle would've been hard enough on the average adult, let alone a messed up teenager."

"Hang in there Shinji," she told him, "and do your best. Help is on the way."

-notes-

(1) Hoorah, motivational expression used by the US Marine Corps. the Army uses a similiar expression, as does the Navy.

(2) M24 sniper rifle, currently the primary anti-personnel sniper weapon in use today, 7.62x54mm.

(3) PCS (Permenant Change of Station), When a service member transfers to another post.


	2. two

A.N.: There's going to be a delay in my production schedule. My battalion is currently involved in redeployment activities, while still trying to handle the increase in security due to the Iraqi Government transfer of authority. Never the less, I will endeavor to update as much as I can while we're still here. Once I get back to Germany I should be able to be more productive on this fic… or I'll be drunk. I think Seldon said it best:

"So it goes."

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor do I own the Flight of the Old Dog series. Those are works of Anno Sempi and Dale Brown, respectively.

NGE Personal Humanity

Chapter Two

The bar had gotten considerably busier as the night progressed. So, when a tall American man in his mid-twenties entered, hardly anyone noticed. He wore a leather flight jacket with the crest of the United Coalition Air Force on his sleeve, gold oak leaves on his collar, a squadron patch on his left shoulder, and embroidered on the left front his name and below that his call sign, "Saint". He scanned the crowded bar as he heard a voice to his left, coming from behind the bar, "Hey flyboy, its about time you showed up."

Marcus Taylor, the former fifth child, and now Air Force Flight leader, turned to the voice and replied, "And it's nice to see you too, Misato. I see business is good tonight."

Misato looked down her bar and watched the busy bartenders, bar backs, and waitresses working at a near feverous pace, "Nah, it's never been about business here, this place is a labor of love. I couldn't care if I didn't see a single yen from this place." She turned back to him, "Oh, by the way, they're already here, in the corner as usual."

Marc looked over to the corner and saw them; Kensuke was currently in a rant, flailing his arms wildly while Toji and Shinji were nearly falling out of their chairs with laughter. "Thanks Misato, send me a Guinness, will ya?"

"Ah, a man with distinct taste," Misato said with a proud gleam in her eyes, "sure thing."

As Marc made his way to the table he picked up the conversation, Kensuke was going off on the events of last weekend with his current girlfriend, "And by the time I was able to get there, it was too late." He was saying, "I swear, she had the entire thing taken apart, a one thousand US dollar digital camera. And when I asked her why the hell she'd gone and done that you know what she said?"

Marc stepped up to the table and before anyone noticed his presence, answered. "Let me guess, she couldn't find where to put the film?"

"Exactly," Kensuke said, looking up at him, "Friggin film, I haven't used a conventional camera in almost six years, haven't even owned one in four. My poor camera, and of course the warranty doesn't cover destruction by ditzy fashion models." Kensuke calmed down a bit, "By the way, nice to see you could make it, mister late guy, you owe us a round."

"Couldn't be helped, I'm afraid. Had to stay late, I just started training my replacement." Marc explained. Kensuke looked startled, "What? Are you finally taking that desk job?"

"Me flying a desk? Hell no, I'm retiring."

"No way! Retiring at twenty five? What the hell are you going to do that for?" Toji asked. Marc took his place at the empty chair at the table, "Well, considering I've been in military service since I was four years old, I have more than enough time in to collect a full pension. Besides I've been thinking, reevaluating my priorities. I think its time for a change."

"But you love flying," Shinji said over his nearly finished drink, "what're you going to do now?" "I love my wife and daughter more," Marc explained, "And I still own my own plane, I can fly any time I want." Marc sat back and relaxed in his chair, "Rei was against it at first, but I explained to her that I wanted to be there for her and Meia, and not somewhere on the other side of the planet. She's starting school next year you know."

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that," Toji tipped his head back and finished his beer, "Me and Hickari were thinking about if one of us wanted to take some time off work for the kids. I mean, its not like we need the money or anything, its just something we like to do. Hickari's a great teacher, she really loves kids. And me, the team's doing alright. But there's better coaches out there." He stood up, "Hey, I'll be right back, I gotta hit the can."

"So, in other news," Marc began, turning to Kensuke, "So what's the word? Have you dismissed this one yet?" "No," Kensuke looked annoyed, "God knows I should've. But she did offer to buy me a new camera. I don't know why I even bother with models. I wish I could just find a woman who isn't shallow, self centered and…" he trailed off as he stared at someone behind Marc.

Marc looked behind him; Misato was walking through the crowd with his pint of Guinness. He turned back to Kensuke, "I don't believe it. After all these years, you still go gaga over Misato."

Truth be told, the years have been extremely kind the former operations officer. She still had her fine figure, not a single strand of grey invaded her long violet hair, nor did a single wrinkle crease her face. When asked how she stayed so young looking, she'd always jokingly answer, "Just like a fine wine, I only get better with time." There was hardly a man that could argue with that.

Misato never did find time to start her own family though. Everyone figured the loss of Ryoji Kaji was something she would never quite get over. "What do I need to have kids for?" she'd explain, "I have all the family I need right here with you guys." But an observant person could tell that she was missing something. And someone who knew better knew who she was missing.

"Hi guys," she said as she placed the drink on the table, "Having a good time?" "We sure are," Shinji answered, "Kensuke was just telling us what kind of woman he wishes he could meet." Marc chuckled, "Yeah, at least he was until he started ogling…"

"Shut your face!" Kensuke cut him off. He looked down at his pants pocket as his cell phone started ringing, "Damn it, its her. Sorry guys, I gotta take this one, be back in a sec." He got up from the table and walked outside.

"He still has a thing for me, doesn't he?" Misato asked as he walked out the door. Shinji finished his glass and put it down, "Honestly, Misato, can you blame him?" Misato shook her head, "I just seem to be attracting the younger ones these days. Need another round?"

"Yeah," Marc said as he put the finishing touches on his Guinness, "On my tab, please."

"No problem, but I don't understand why you all don't let me put your drinks on the house. You guys insist on paying every time." She turned to head back to the bar.

As the bar's proprietor made her way back to the bar, Marc looked over to Shinji. "Hey bro, so Rei tells me; still no luck, huh?" Shinji shook his head, "Nope, no luck man. It sucks; I've spent years trying to convince Asuka that having kids would be great for us. And now this shit happens." Shinji picked up a cocktail napkin and absent mindedly began to fold it in halves. "Now Asuka wants to have kids more than anything, but this has got her feeling all depressed. Its not like its her fault or anything, I mean, Eva screwed us all up, one way or the other."

"Don't worry about it, just keep trying. It'll happen." Marc assured him.

"Oh, trying isn't the hard part." Shinji said with a devilish grin.

The men's room door opened, and Toji made his way back to the table. Upon arriving he asked, "Hey were did Kensuke go?" "Phone call," Shinji explained, "His trophy girl called and he went running." "I don't even know why he even bothers with models," Toji grumbled, "He should find a girl with some depth and will treat him better." Marc chuckled, "Yeah, he was saying something like that while you were in the can."

Just then, Kensuke was seen making his way back to the group, his face wore a shocked expression as he sat back down in his chair, "I don't believe it," he began as his expression brightened, "She broke up with me! Can you believe that? That makes things so much easier!" "I see," Marc said thoughtfully, "But what about your camera?" "Screw the camera!" Kensuke exclaimed, "I'll buy a new one. It was almost obsolete anyway!"

Misato and one of her waitresses made their way to the corner, the waitress with a tray of drinks. As they neared the table there was a burst of laughter from the four. "What's all the fuss about gentlemen?" she asked. "Better watch yourself, Misato," Toji warned between gasps, "Kensuke's single again!" "Oh, is that so? Well, I'm sure he'll have no problem finding another girl who'd be happy to take her place." She teased seductively, "After all, he's such a handsome man, with a huge…brain." They all looked over at Kensuke, who was turning so red that he looked like he was going to pass out. "Here's your round, guys, on Marc's tab as requested." They all took their drinks, an American beer for Toji, long island iced tea for Kensuke, rum and coke for Shinji, and a pint of Guinness for Marc. Misato held up her own glass, "Here's to Kensuke finding himself a decent girlfriend for once."

"Cheers!" they said in unison.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Outside of Tokyo 3

2014

The dark shape of the heavy Eva airlift vehicle grew in size as soon as it appeared on the eastern horizon. Bound to the cross below it was the dark, silent Evangelion Unit Three. Misato watched the aircraft's approach through her binoculars, "Wow, check it out, Shinji," she said handing over the binoculars to him, "it almost looks cooler than yours."

Shinji took up the field glassed and took a look. "Great," he thought, "Someone else has to go through the pain that I do." "Yeah," he told Misato, "It looks pretty cool, so who's the pilot?" "We don't know yet," she explained, "Ritsuko was supposed to get back to me on that."

"You'll tell me as soon as you find out, right?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." She assured him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The Pribnow Box,

Geofront, NERV Central

"This is impossible!" exclaimed Dr. Ritsuko Akagi as she read the display before her. "This wasn't supposed to happen, both of them are top fourth children candidates. Its not supposed to be a question of if they could achieve the start point or not. It was supposed to be which one could do it better!"

To say that things weren't going well… was an understatement. She had been hard at work on sorting out Unit 3's data as soon as it was delivered from the US First Branch, two days ago. Today, two pilot candidates were received and it was her task to determine which one was better suited to pilot Unit Three.

She always got the "fun" jobs.

Her assistant tech, Maya Ibuki, joined her at her terminal. "Doctor, look at this." She indicated to a graph on the display, "Their harmonics data are nearly identical. Isn't that a bit odd?" "Not really," Ritsuko explained, reviewing the data, "Since they're both fourth children candidates, its expected that the harmonics my be similar, but now that you mention it…" she paused as formulated an idea, "Try putting them both in the same test plug. Maybe I can use the similar harmonics to my advantage."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Toji Suzahara felt his test plug shake as it was extracted from the test chamber, "Mr. Suzahara," a voice said over the intercom, "Please exit you test plug and get into test plug one with the other subject."

"Subject," he complained to himself, "I feel like a friggin lab rat in this place." Getting out of the plug he realized, "Who is the other subject, anyways? That's right, they never told me." He walked over to the other plug, opened the hatch, and looked inside. "What? Class rep, what are you doing here?"

Hickari Horaki looked up at him, "Oh, hi Suzahara. Come on in."

"You don't seem surprised to see me." Toji said as he climbed in the plug. "Well they told me you were the other candidate." Hickari explained.

"They told you? But why didn't they tell me?"

"Probably because I asked." She said with a small laugh. "Great, leave it to a woman to make a man feel like an idiot." Toji groaned.

"Alright you two," Ritsuko's voice came over the comm.," We're going to try again. This time we're going to try cross synchronizing." "Um, sure," Hickari looked confused, "whatever that means, lets do it." "I think I get it," Toji admitted, "Two's better than one, right?" Ritsuko chuckled, "Close, its something like that. Beginning startup."

The test plug began filling with LCL as they were lowered into the test chamber. "This is my favorite part." Toji joked sarcastically as the LCL rose above their necks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ritsuko looked over to Maya, "Begin the new startup program." Maya nodded and worked with her console. The data on the display adjusted and a new reading showed. "Borderline cleared, holding steady at thirty four percent." Maya reported, "You did it ma'am." Ritsuko sat back in her chair as she studied the new data, "Yeah, it seems so. I guess I'm going to have to develop a tandem seat entry plug. More work for me to do."

She always did get the "fun" jobs.

Inside the test plug, two teenagers were… stuck, for a lack of a better term. Their gazes fastened onto each other and they couldn't look away, even if they tried.

"Whoa," they said, astonished and in unison, "This is weird."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Mojave Desert

Nevada, USA

Marc held his footing on the crumbling sandstone as he switched handholds on the ledge he was holding onto. He pushed upward with his legs and brought himself over the top. Finding himself atop a mesa, he scanned the horizon. Orange and purple painted cliffs in the morning light was all he saw for miles. Marc sat at the edge of the cliff toward sunrise.

It was here that he felt most at peace, not at the rifle range, not in his barracks room, and not anywhere else. The desert held a savage serenity, devoid of people, traffic, noise, and smog. The only sound he heard was a high wind blowing over the taller hills. That was until the two-way radio on his belt crackled to life.

Marc removed the offending object and keyed the mic, "Last calling station, you came in broken and distorted. Say again, over."

"Echo five alpha, this is Slick three. We're inbound for extraction, report location over."

Marc opened a map and referred to it, "Slick three, this is echo five alpha, grid follows, break." Marc paused to find his location, "Golf Foxtrot 129-983, vicinity LZ fourteen." "Rodger, good copy on grid." Slick radioed back, "ETA to your location, five minutes."

"Rodger, five minutes," Marc acknowledged, "Echo five alpha, out."

"Five minutes," Marc thought to himself as he watched the sky turn from crimson to a brilliant blue. "Such a short time to say goodbye."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

South Pacific Ocean

UN Aircraft Carrier "Over the Rainbow"

Kaji loved the ocean air. Even with the bustling work being conducted on the expansive flight deck, crewmembers moving various aircraft, patrol fighters launching and landing, and the crashing of the waves on the bow, the sea seemed so peaceful. It was nearly a perfect moment. If only he could change is present company.

"Hey Kaji," his young charge said beside him, "you're still going to be around once we get to Tokyo 3 aren't you?" He gave her a weak smile, "I'm not too sure, but I don't think so. Once handover of Unit Two is complete, its likely that I'll be sent back to Germany without any delays. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a boy over there that you like." Asuka scoffed, "I'm not interested in boys, I want a man like you, Kaji."

"You know, the Third Child is a boy, and the commander's son."

"The pilot of the test type?" Asuka laughed, "They might as well just scrap that thing, once they get my Unit Two." Kaji shook his head, amused. "What about the fifth?" he asked, "I believe you already met him a few years ago." "Ah, yes, Marc the mighty jarhead, with all the personality of an artillery shell." Asuka reflected, "No chance, besides, I don't even like Americans."

"Asuka, that's kind of mean, don't you think?" Kaji admonished. "Hey, I can't help it, I just know what I like, that's all." Asuka shrugged her shoulders and stared into the ocean sunrise.

"Well, I hope you're a little nicer when Unit Four's transport joins the fleet. After all, you're the only person his age that he's ever interacted with. I would hate for him to have his first impression of your generation ruined because of you." Kaji warned. "Ok, ok," Asuka grudgingly agreed, "I won't be too hard on him, if he isn't a jerk and minds his manners."

Kaji rolled his eyes. He knew that if there was one thing he didn't have to worry about, it was the military trained fifth child not minding his manners. "Thank you Asuka, that's all I ask." He said as he walked away.

Asuka watched as Kaji headed below decks. "Right, why should I be nice to that jerk?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

South Pacific Ocean,

Special Cargo Freighter, USS Cape Diamond

Sergeant Major Chris Wohl stood on the deck of the superfreighter and watched as the SH-60 Seahawk landed on the expansive weather deck. The door slid open and Marcus Taylor dismounted the helicopter. With a wiry grin Wohl waved as Marc approached, but Marc was first to speak, "Hey Sergeant Major, was there any problems with the upload?" "Nope," Wohl told him, "None at all, kid. It was all textbook." Marc nodded, "Good to hear, so anything else going on?"

"Yeah," Wohl said, "As soon as the helo's done refueling, I'm going to fly out head and meet up with Unit 2's convoy. Wanna tag along?" Marc though on this for a second, "Nah, I think I'll stay with the Eva. But tell Mr. Kaji and Ms. Soryu I said hello, and that I'll be seeing them in a few days."

They continued talking for a few minutes, about the ship, physical security, and the status of the Eva. Soon the Seahawk was complete on it's refuel, and one of the crewmembers informed the Sergeant Major. Not too long afterward, he was airborne.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

UNS Over the Rainbow

Kaji stood on the flight deck next to the carrier's superstructure and watched as the helicopter touched down at the rear of the ship. When the Marine Sergeant Major stepped out of the aircraft, Kaji went to meet him. "Sergeant Major Wohl?" Kaji shouted over the whine of the turbines and rotor blades, "Ryoji Kaji, NERV Special Inspections. Nice to meet you, sir!" Wohl gave a grin, "Can the rank and sir crap, Kaji. Call me Chris, nice to meet you too." They shook hands before walking back to the carrier superstructure where Asuka waited by a hatch. "Ah, Ms. Soryu, its nice to see you again. Looks like you've done a considerable amount of growing." Wohl acknowledged her, "Taylor sends his regards; unfortunately he opted to stay on the ship with his Eva. But he did tell me to say hello for him."

Asuka looked insulted, "What, he thinks he's too good to come here and talk to me himself? That jerk!" She stormed off before Wohl could say another word. Wohl chuckled, "Well now, she hasn't changed much over the years. Perhaps he saw that coming and that's why he didn't want to come." Kaji shook his head, "I apologize for her behavior, Chris. She promised me she was going to behave herself…"

"No, there's no need for that." Wohl told him, "These kids have had it rough. Project E hasn't had their best interests at the top of its priorities." "So true," Kaji agreed. "How about we go below and talk there? This ship has surprisingly good coffee for a navy ship."

"Sounds good, lead the way."

In the ships main mess, various squadron crests adorned the walls, as well as a wall dedicated to the crewmembers of the month. The two men sat below one of the crests that belonged to an old F-14 squadron back in the 80's and late 90's. It was a white skull wearing an eye patch with the words "Jolly Rodger" on a flying scroll beneath, and "VF-84" above it.

Kaji spoke first, as he sat himself at the table, "I've read the Pilot Taylor's personnell file. I must say that I'm impressed; to think a fourteen year old has the capacity for all that training. But wouldn't you say it was a bit excessive?" Wohl relaxed back in his chair, "No, granted it may have not all been necessary, but I think it would be better to be prepared. We're talking about combat here, the survival of the human race. In the end, is any price too high? Shouldn't we try to be ready for any contingency? And why would the US send someone to fight a war, who wasn't trained for it?"

Kaji nodded as he listened, "Yeah, I can see that. Where Pilot Taylor was trained tactically, Asuka was trained academically. She already holds a collage degree in science. She really is a bright girl; she's just, well…"

"Yeah, I get you. We've all dealt with them from time to time." Wohl sympathized, "When Taylor was younger he was quite a handful himself. Not in a bad way, mind you, he was just impossible to keep up with. You might not believe it, but everything you read in the personnel file, he completed when he was ten." Kaji gave a low whistle and Wohl continued, "He was a proverbial sponge. When we ran out of curriculum to teach him he started hanging out with the marines on post, and those guys taught him everything they knew. Everyone from the infantry, armor, and hell I wouldn't be surprised if he learned how to fly from the helicopter pilots. Most of these aren't even mentioned in the file because there's no telling what he's picked up over the years."

"That's quite an appetite for knowledge," Kaji observed, "Asuka was the same way with her studies. We couldn't hold her back if we tried. I think it was her way of trying to act like an adult. She goes through so much trouble to hide what's so obvious. No matter what, she's still just a kid." "I wouldn't say the same for Taylor." Wohl said between sipping his coffee, "It never bothered him that he was seen as a kid, matter of fact, I think he couldn't care less of what others thought of him. You see, he knows he's a child, but he doesn't really know what being one means. I guess you could say he never had a childhood to begin with."

"Well, one thing's for certain," Kaji said as he put his empty coffee mug back on the table, "this project has produced some messed up kids."

"That's for damned sure."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Misato's Apartment

Tokyo 3, Japan

"So, did you see it?" asked the bespectacled Kensuke Aida as he sat at the kitchen table, "What did it look like? Do they have a pilot yet?" Shinji sighed as he busily prepared tea, "Yes I saw it, it was black, and no, there isn't a pilot yet." Shinji looked at him annoyed, "Or at least they haven't told me yet. Really Kensuke, being an Eva pilot isn't as great as you imagine it to be." He set the teapot on the stove and sat at the table, "I really wish you'd stop bothering me about it, I mean, you're my friend, alright?" Kensuke nodded and Shinji continued, "You have no idea what its been like for me. Being an Eva pilot has only brought me pain."

"Sorry man," Kensuke said soberly, "I had no idea it was so bad for you. I just thought it would be cool, that's all"

A few seconds passed in silence until the teapot on the stove started whistling. Shinji rose to attend to it and at the same time the doorbell rang. "Hey Kensuke, could you get that while I take care if this?" "Sure thing." Kensuke walked to the door.

Kensuke came back a few seconds later, "Hey Shinji, Toji and Hickari is here." The three of them came in and sat at the table. "Hey you two, missed you at school today." Shinji told them as he served tea, "What's up?" Toji and Hickari looked at each other for a second, Toji nodded, "Um, Shinji we have something we gotta tell you," He began, "You might want to sit down for this."

Shinji took his seat with a confused look on his face, "Alright, what's going on. You two didn't elope or something did you?"

Kensuke started sputtering as he choked on his tea and Toji and Hickari turned beet red, "No, well I don't know how to put this mildly," Toji said, still looking at Hickari, "Me and Hickari…"

"Hickari and I," she corrected him.

"Hickari and I are the new Eva pilots." Toji said calmly, "Were both pilots of Unit Three. We just found out this morning and we weren't at school today because we had tests."

Silence fell over the apartment again as the three watched for Shinji's response. Shinji calmly placed his cup on the table, stood, and began pacing. "You two have no idea what you're getting yourself into," he said after a few circuits of pacing, "I've already told Kensuke about this, being an Eva Pilot has only brought me pain. You don't want to know what I go through every time I get in that thing."

"If its so bad for you Shinji," Hickari finally spoke up, "Why don't you let us help you? You shouldn't have to carry this burden alone, it would be too much for anyone to handle alone."

Shinji shook his head and sat back down, "So how did they get you?" he asked, "Why did you agree to pilot?" "To help save humanity," Hickari told him, "People need us, so I volunteered." Shinji looked over to Toji, "And you?"

"They told me that they'd put my sister in the NERV hospital"

Shinji's eyes went wide and he stood and began pacing again, "Great, just great…"

"Shinji, its not your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself for things you have no control over." Toji reassured him, "We talked about this already, remember?" "Yeah, but that's before you decided to ruin your life because of it." Shinji grumbled in reply, "Well, since both of your minds seem made up already, welcome to the team."

"So, that takes care of all the Evas, right? There's no more pilots?" Kensuke asked, "So I guess I won't get my chance. But I still want to be involved, but how…" His eyes fell upon his camera that lay on the table. "That's it! Hey guys, do you think I could document the lives of the Eva Pilots?"

"Say, that's not a bad idea Kensuke," Toji said, "You can film us at school and public and show the world that we were just regular kids."

"It seems like a good idea," Shinji thought aloud, "but it might backfire." "How do you think?" Kensuke asked. "Well you want to show us as normal kids right?" Kensuke nodded as Shinji continued, "Well, some of us aren't quite normal, Ayanami for example. Not to mention we don't know anything about the other two pilots." "We'll just deal as we go," Kensuke surmised, "Its all we can do."

-notes-

(1) Golf Foxtrot 129-983, (GF129983) military grid coordiate, GF represents the grid zone, the numbers are the grid themselves, a six didgit grid coordinate is accurate up to 100 square meters, where as an eight didgit is accurate up to 10 meters.

(2) SH60 Seahawk, US Navy and Marine Corps primary utility helicopter, replaced the UH1 Huey in the mid 90s.


	3. three

Wildcard Studios Presents

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Personal Humanity

Chapter Three

AN: Well, I've been sitting on this for a couple months now, working up the courage to submit it...then Dennisud updated Romance Concerito after so long and then I figgured, "What the hell?"

Disclaimer (again): I don't own Evangelion or The Flight of the Old Dog series. Lay off, alright?

Misato's Tavern, Tokyo 3

17 May 2024

The crowd inside the bar began to dissipate as the night began drawing to a close. The guys stood by the door for a few seconds before they piled into their taxis and left for the night. Kensuke was the first to make it back to his downtown apartment.

Despite his history of having many girlfriends, there was no evidence of females in his apartment. Various pictures lined the walls, most of them his own works, prominent magazine covers, nature shots, and pictures of the Eva Children. In his living room, in a place of honor was a picture of all the pilots, in plug suits with Unit Two in the background. This picture served as the cover for the biography that Kensuke himself wrote on the lives and times of the pilots.

Of the other pictures on the walls among them were; Toji and Hickari dancing at a school dance with Shinji and Asuka in the background, Shinji stepping on Asuka's foot and Asuka looking severely pissed. Another was one of Rei and Marc, at the same dance, Marc was asking Rei to dance and Rei looking like an animal caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. In his hallway was picture of Marc teaching Shinji martial arts and another of Marc, Shinji, and Rei in a music shop, Marc playing a guitar and the other two looking on.

"I've been a complete success in life," Kensuke thought to himself, pausing to look at the pictures on his way in, "So why am I not happy?"

He asked the question, and yet, he knew the answer. His many relationships failed to produce anything meaningful, "What good is success if you don't have anyone to share it with. What good is humanity..." Kensuke pinched the bridge of his nose, "Awe hell, I'm drunk."

He made his way to his bedroom and as he put himself to bed, the same nagging thought invaded his mind, "What did we fight for? What good is humanity if I have to be alone?"

Over the Pacific Ocean

2014

"Damn it's been a helluva week" Kensuke thought to himself as he, Toji, Hickari, Shinji, and Misato made their way over the water in a Russian built helicopter. The sun's reflection glared brightly off of the blue waters. He looked over to Misato who sat beside the pilot, "Miss Misato, just where are we going anyway?" "Oh, nowhere special." she commented, "Just to take a cruise on that cute little boat down there!"

This was Kensuke's que to freak out. "Cute boat? Are you crazy? That's the UN carrier 'Over the Rainbow'! It's the last of the old US Nimitz class…OH SOO AWESOME!" Toji clamped his hands over his ears to muffle Kensuke's outburst, "Alright already, that's enough! If I wanted a lesson in modern navel history, I could watch the history channel!" Hickari giggled quietly beside him as he continued, "I swear, do you ever turn off the otaku switch?" Kensuke scowled at his friend, "You know, you used to at least act interested when I talked about stuff like that. I guess now you'd rather play 'kissy-face' with your new girlfriend."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

In a seat in the rear of the passenger compartment, Shinji shook his head ruefully, "If they weren't my friends… I swear I would strangle them both."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

On the deck of the carrier another helicopter was landing. As the wheels touched down, Marc slid open the door and stepped out onto the expansive flight deck. He was greeted by one of the carrier's personnel and escorted to the superstructure where Kaji waited.

"Hello Mr. Kaji, its been awhile," he said over the din of turbines and rotors. "Hello Marc, you've certainly grown in the last couple years. What've they been feeding you over there?"

"Only the best Marine chow," Marc chuckled, "that and I think there was something in the water, perhaps the air as well. How was Europe?" "Always a great time," Kaji replied as they made their way inside the carrier's superstructure, "Great beer, fast cars, and beautiful women… weather sucks though. Its like a perpetual autumn there, except when it snows of course."

They walked through the corridors and arrived in what appeared to be a conference room. "Eh, doesn't sound too bad, I might try it out someday. Nice change of pace from the desert. The place is murder on the sinuses, all that damned dust. But I have to say, the ocean agrees with me. I like it out here." Marc looked across the conference table and saw a familiar head of red hair in a high-backed chair that faced away from them.

"Hi Asuka."

The chair turned and Asuka met him with an icy glare, "Oh, so you've finally decided to grace us with your presence? What do I owe the pleasure?" "Nice to see you to," Marc returned, "I did say I was sorry I couldn't make it before, but I had other obligations. Namely my Eva." "Oh, that's right," Asuka's icy glare was replaced with a smug grin, "How is your Eva coming along? Did your techs finally find the directions to put it together for you? Perhaps if you're lucky it might be complete before the end of the war… but then again, do we REALLY want someone like you behind the controls of an Eva?"

This got Marc's attention as his demeanor shifted, "Couldn't be any worse than you, at least I know how to follow orders and unlike you I wasn't coddled throughout my training by a bunch of academic idiots…"

In all of this, Kaji stood by with a pained expression, _"I should've known"_ "Well, I'm going back out. The others should have already landed by now," he said as he took his exit.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

On the flight deck the other helicopter did in fact already land and its occupants were already filing out. Kensuke madly filming everything that could be seen, Shinji stretching, Toji and Hickari behind him, and Misato looking like the trip dealt more damage to her than the others could know. "Alright," she mumbled grouchily, Let's get this over with. Perhaps I can get this done with out running into…"

"Hey Katsuragi, fancy meeting you here!"

The others heard a low grumble from the operations officer as the ponytailed agent made his way over to the group. "Well now, this is a surprise. Shinji Ikari, Toji Suzahara, and Hickari Horaki, I presume?" Shinji nodded in reply. "Yes, and the nutjob with the video camera is our friend, Kensuke Aida." Toji commented, "Don't mind him, he's just your run-of-the-mill otaku." Kaji gave Kensuke a cursory look as he nearly bounced from one piece of military hardware to the next, while rattling off various nomenclatures and specs, "I see..." "Um, excuse me sir," Shinji addressed him, "I was told that the others would be here."

"Oh yes, of course. And I'm sorry, my name's Ryoji Kaji. Just call me Kaji, everyone else does." He turned to Misato and smiled, "Well Katsuragi, if you'll follow me, I can fill you in on the status of the operation here."

The group followed him into the superstructure and down to the conferance room. In the back of the group Toji looked over at Shinji, "Whats up with this Kaji guy? It seems as if he and Misato know each other." Shinji just shrugged, "No idea, knowing Misato I'm not too sure if I want to know the details. I'm more worried about how the other pilots are going to be like." "Eh, it shouldn't be too bad. After all, they're fully trained Eva pilots, how bad can it be?"

As they entered the conferance room they noticed a redheaded girl at the end of the table with a smug expression on her face, "Oh, well now, so these are the pilots from Japan, I'm Asuka Langly Sorhyu, Second Child and best Eva Pilot. So don't forget it!" An annoyed sigh came from one of the other chairs as it siveled around to face them, " 'Best Pain in My Ass' is more like it. Hi, I'm Marc Taylor, Fifth Child and soon to be the pilot of Eva Four... whenever they get it working." Marc stood and walked over to the group, "Shinji Ikari, You've been doing a helluva job out there, its an honor to meet you." "Thanks," Shinji said as he shook Marc's hand, "And the others..." "Toji Suzahara and Hickari Horaki," Marc finished for him, "I've read the dossiers. Never would've imagined there would be a dual seater Eva, you two must be a great team."

Toji and Hickari blushed at his statement as he scanned the rest of the group, "Hello ma'am, and you are?"

"Captain Misato Katsuragi, I'm the NERV Chief Operations Officer." She smiled as they shook hands, "And I'll be the one in charge of the hand off of the Evas and anything else that should arise." "I see, well ma'am its my duty to inform you that Unit Four is in no way able to move under its own power and should any emergency arise will be a sitting duck." Marc sighed and looked annoyed, "Sorry I can't contribute, I'll do my best to assist in other operations."

Misato supressed a bewildered look, _"What a strange kid,"_she thought, _"I would've figgured him to be more like Asuka."_ "The apology isn't nessesary, its not your fault that your Eva's not complete."

"Um, hello? Are you two going to BS all day?" Asuka snapped, "Don't you have things to do or something?" Marc whipped around at her, "Sorhyu! Have some respect, this woman is our commanding officer!" "I know exactly who she is, you stupid jarhead."

The others cringed as they waited for Marc's reaction but he forced himself to calm down, "Ma'am," he addressed Misato, "I'll be going back to the Cape Diamond, to my Eva. If you need me for anything you can contact me through the ship to ship comms. Excuse me everyone." "Coward." Asuka said smuggly as the door closed behind him.

Marc made his way above decks, through the hatches, corridors, and stairways. The random passerby sailor took notice and stayed well out of his way, as did an officer, and a few marine security personnel. Not that these people would normally be intimidated by a fourteen year old, but more by the enraged expression on his face. Marc looked mad enough to spit fire.

_"Th_at _dumb broad, that stupid little bitch is going to get herself killed one day... fine, so be it. But I'll be damned if she drags down the rest of the team with her."_ Marc thought to himself as he boarded a warming helicopter. A few seconds later, he was airborne.

Author's notes: Well, it's been quite a while since I've written ANYTHING and posted it. Very sorry for the delay but there's a reason behind it...I have a life. Work, Home, Goals, all that stuff. That's just how it goes.


End file.
